


One More Night

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [26]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry Jensen Ackles, Arguing, Drunk Jensen, Fights, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Making Up, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared knows he said it a million times, but he'll only stay with Jensen one more night.





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on the song of the same name by Maroon 5. I love it!)

"Jared!" Jensen yells outside of their shitty one-bedroom house. He must be drunk. He yells a lot when he's drunk. "Jared, baby, I'm home! I fucking love you!"

Jared gets off of the couch, leaving his cold beer on the coffee table. He may not be old enough to drink, but Jensen is, and that's his supplier as well as his supposed "fiance". A drunken proposal inside of a dive bar isn't exactly what Jared would call romantic or legitimate. At the time, it was sweet. Jared was drunk too, drunker than any 17 year old has ever been. He stupidly accepted Jensen's proposal.

Now he's here a year later, a high school drop out and living with a semi-violent, possessive, crude construction worker. He puts food on the table, but sometimes, as soon as the money comes in, it's spent down at the bar, just like tonight. Jared didn't go because he had to "work", and by that he means he blew 15 guys while high for money. He's not a prostitute technically, at least that's how he sees it. He never lets them fuck him. That's Jensen's job.

But for how much longer?

Jared looks out of the window of their house, annoyed when he spots his fiance outside. He on the curb, swaying and slurring his speech with a half empty bottle of beer in his hand. Jared hasn't seen him so plastered since last month. He beat the fuck out of some guy who cat-called Jared. They split before the cops came. Jensen was lucky that night, but it wasn't the first time he would've been arrested.

He loves Jensen so fucking much that it hurts, but he isn't so sure he can do this anymore. How long until he kills a man? How long until he pissed off the wrong guy? How long until he gets himself killed? Jared doesn't wanna think about it. He instead opens the front door, keeping his sweater wrapped firmly around him. He powerwalks up to Jensen who has a shit eating grin in place. Damn him for being so handsome.

"You're fucking drunk." Jared scoffs.

Jensen grins, taking some form of amusement from this. "Yeaaah? So? What do you care?"

The 18 year old rolls his eyes, dragging Jensen into the house. There's no time for this bullshit right now. The neighbors have already started to come outside to check on the noise. They don't want a repeat of the Fourth of July weekend. No, sir, not at all. Never again. Once inside, Jared slams the door shut, snatching the bottle away from Jensen. He's angry, fuming at the only man he's ever loved, the man he gave his virginity to.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" He shouts. "Do you wanna go back you jail, you dumbass!?"

"Gimme my fucking beer back, Jay."

"No!" Jared throws the bottle at the wall behind Jensen, watching it shatter. "I'm not letting you waste away like this. You need help. Stop doing this to yourself."

Jensen's nostrils flare. He's beyond pissed now. "That's rich coming from a whore. How many dicks did you suck to be able to pay this month's rent?"

"Don't call me that, you motherfucker! You should be on your knees thanking me for paying anything around here! God knows you don't contribute. It all goes to the fucking bar."

"Shut up, whore."

For his harsh words, Jared slaps Jensen across the face. It's enough to rile him up. Jensen winds up, slapping Jared back just as hard. He reels. This is definitely not the first time they've struck each other, though it could be the last. Jared touches his cheek slowly. It's gonna bruise soon, leave a mark. Jensen sobers up quickly, assessing the damage to Jared and the broken bottle.

"I can't do this anymore..." Jared says, voice cracking. "I can't stay with you."

Jensen starts to break down. "Oh my God...Jay. Please, no. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Get off of me!" Jared yells when Jensen hugs him. He tries hitting him, pulling away, kicking, but nothing works. "Let go of me!"

"Jay, please don't leave me. I'll change! I'll do it, I swear! Just please stay. We're supposed to get married. I love you."

I'll change.

I love you.

Please stay.

All words he's said so many times before. Jared knows that Jensen loves him, he does back, but their relationship is toxic. Then again, who knows what Jensen could do if he left him for good. The man is super possessive, the slightest glance from another guy is enough to send him in a murderous rage. So, Jared stops fighting, albeit reluctantly. He kisses Jensen slowly at first, drying his tears with his sleeves.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay." He whispers. "I'm right here. I'm gonna help you. We're gonna get you help. I love you."

It's scary. This kind of love is dangerous, capable of destroying lives, but it's passionate, and exciting, and gives Jared a reason to breathe. He allows Jensen to touch him, feeling up the most intimate parts of his body. He tastes like cigarettes and whiskey. It's familiar.

It's home.


End file.
